The long-term objectives of the proposed research will be to identify relationships among macro-level influences (e.g., community factors such as adolescents' access to tobacco), individual-level factors (e.g., self-defined ethnicity, acculturation, discrimination, family and peer influences, socioeconomic status), and cancer-related risk behaviors among underrepresented populations. In addition, as part of an NCI-funded U56 awarded to SDSU and the UCSD Cancer Center, some of the student's work will focus on increasing the participation of underrepresented populations in cancer research. This will include studies looking at improving methods to recruit various populations and identifying ways to assist investigators in including underrepesented populations in clinical trials. A variety of methods, including cross-sectional and prospective survey research, analyses of existing data, and qualitative research both with cancer researchers and underrepresented community representatives will be conducted during the term of this funding. The purpose of this research is to contribute to the accumulated knowledge of studies aimed at developing tailored health interventions and service care to underserved minorities with the eventual goal of reducing ethnic disparities in cancer.